PRINCESA DE FUEGO O DE PRIMAVERA
by Skye Jagger
Summary: ANNA HACE UN SACRIFCIO ENORME PARA EVITAR LA GUERRA, SERA QUE LA NUEVA PRINCESA DE ARENDELLE HAGA CAMBIAR A ELSA Y DECIRLE QUE NO AMA A ANNA COMO CREE, QUE ES PURO AGRADECIMIENTO LO QUE SIENTE, SERA CAPAS ELSA DE ENTREGAR A ANNA AL ALTAR CON SU PEOR ENEMIGO, KRISTOFF HARA VER A ELSA QUE SE EQUIVOCA O LUCHARA PARA CONQUISTAR A ANNA
1. Chapter 1

PRINCESA DE FUEGO O DE PRIMAVERA

PROLOGO

Elsa había admitido que amaba a Anna, muchos de su gabinete aprobaban tal unión, ya que sus padres eran hermanos, que se enamoraron perdidamente, ella prometió no darle ni un beso hasta que se casaran, menos consumar el amor que le tenía, para Anna saber que era correspondida era increíble, así que todas las noches iba al cuarto de Elsa a dormir o a platicar, Elsa siempre la oía mientras acariciaba sus cabellos de manera suave, pero lo que no había hecho jamás es que Elsa pasara de sus mejillas o frente, Anna deseaba probar los labios de Elsa, pero esta esquivaba sorprendentemente sus intentos, para Elsa no era fácil esquivar las insinuaciones de su hermana, era sumamente difícil, pero esa mañana mientras tomaban el desayuno junto a Kristoff, kai apareció con una bandeja en sus manos, símbolo de una carta personal…

-buenos días, majestad, correo para la señorita Anna*sonriendo*

-buenos días kai*sonriéndole*

Anna tomo el sobre morado de la bandeja y a pesar de que Elsa le dijo que no lo abriera en la mesa, lo hizo, leyendo rápidamente su contenido….

PRINCESA Anna DE Arendelle

LE ESCRIBO PERSONALMENTE PARA PEDIR SU COMPROMISO PARA RECOGER AL EX PRINCIPE Hans DE LAS ISLAS DEL SUR, TOMANDO CON SU PROPIA MANO EL CASTIGO QUE SE MERECE, ME APENA DECIR QUE MI HIJO HA DESHONRADO EL NOMBRE DE SU FAMILIA FRENTE A NUESTROS ANTIGUOS ALIADOS, ESPERO QUE VENGA PERSONALMENTE POR EL LLEVANDOSELO DE MI REINO, NO ACEPTARE A OTRA PERSONA QUE NO SEA LA MISMA PRINCESA EN PERSONA, ESPERO VERLA EN MIS TIERRAS PROXIMAMENTE

ATENTAMENTE EL REY ENRIQUE I DE LAS ISLAS DEL SUR

Anna leyó nuevamente la carta y palideció, Elsa la miro con preocupación, Anna se paró y tomo el brazo de su hermana, llevándola a la oficina de la misma…

-Anna ¿Qué sucede?*preocupada*

Elsa tomo la carta que Anna le extendía, comenzando a leer, el frio era notorio dentro de la oficina, Elsa estaba hecha una furia, tanto que pequeñas estacas de hielo salieron disparadas, Anna se agacho rápidamente y estas se estrellaron contra la pared…

-¡¿cómo se atreve a pedirte eso!?*furiosa*

Anna miro como Elsa caminaba como león enjaulado, murmurando algo sobre castrar al rey personalmente, Anna se retiró para dejar que su hermana se calmara, siendo la noche testigo de lo que sucedería…Anna entro como siempre y Elsa aún seguía molesta por la carta recibida, aunque también tenía miedo, abrió las sabanas dejando entrar a Anna quien la miro…

-hable con el consejo y creen que debes ir*seria*

-Elsa, estaré bien*sonriendo*

-Anna no quiero que te pase algo malo*mirándola*

Elsa acaricio el rostro de su hermana delicadamente, como siempre lo hacía, dulce y tiernamente, sabía que Anna buscaría la forma de acercarse a ella para besarla, pero Anna no hizo intento alguno de seducir a Elsa, como lo hacía todas las noches…

-partiré pasado mañana*susurrando*

Elsa contemplo los labios rosados de Anna, resistiendo probarlos, dejo a Anna dormir como siempre lo hacía, en dos días Anna partió despidiéndose de Elsa con un beso en la mejilla, si bien a Anna se dio por vencida y comenzó a hacerse la idea del amor que le tenía era puro agradecimiento…


	2. Chapter 2

SOREN DE WESELTON

Soy la hija del duque de weselton, mi padre me envió a ser dama de la reina de Francia, Carmina, mi padre me descubrió con mi amante un joven panadero, con el cual tuve relación durante dos años, motivo por el cual se me mando a Francia, pero ahora mi curso era Arendelle, odio a mi padre y sus tontos pensamientos cerrados, frente a mí, el majestuoso castillo, era cuestión de minutos para que me presentara con la hermosa reina Elsa, que además le cambiarle la forma de pensar, porque a mí me llego el rumor de que estaba enamorada de su hermana, que horror pensar eso…

-buenas tarde majestad*haciendo una reverencia*

-buenas tardes, me dijeron que solicito mi presencia anticipada a su llegada*sonriendo*

-asi es majestad, déjeme presentarme*atontada*

-adelante*mirándome*

-soy Soren de Weselton*apenada*

-…*sorprendida*

-pido perdón si mi padre causo molestia alguna*nerviosa*

-descuida*sonriéndome*

Elsa me dio alojo por el tiempo que yo quisiera, me di cuenta que a pesar de tener una hermosa belleza tenía un hermoso corazón, con el pasar de los días comenzó a ganarme su confianza y la de su pueblo, también la de su gabinete, me movía con elegancia y obediencia, que la gente me comenzó a llamar princesa primavera, Elsa me nombro princesa y siempre le ayudaba con el trabajo…

-Soren, gracias por ayudarme, ojala Anna fuera como tu*sonriendo*

-no es nada, ¿su hermana no le ayuda?*sorprendida*

-no, siempre se la pasa jugando*suspirando*

Iba a hablar cuando fui interrumpida por un señor…

-sí, tan solo la dejara de ver como una niña y la viera como una princesa, usted notaria lo que ella ha hecho por usted*serio*

-kai*sorprendida*

-disculpe, pero creo que la princesa Anna no ha hecho nada*molesta*

-ah sí, en ese caso le pasare los horarios de la princesa Anna, veamos si puede seguir su ritmo*sonriendo*

Kai saco un pergamino y lo extendió hasta el suelo y rodo un poco más lejos que el…

-¿ese es horario de Anna?*sorprendida*

Mire a Elsa y estaba igual que yo totalmente sorprendida…

-comencemos

6:00

Levantarse

7:00

Desayunar

8:00

Ir a ver a los niños del orfanato

9:00

Ayudarles a servir la comida para los niños del orfanato

10:00

Dar clases de la historia de Arendelle

11:00

Dar clases de historia de Arendelle

12:00

Organizar juegos para los niños

2:30

Regresar al castillo para comer con la reina

3:30

Ir al asilo a jugar con los ancianos

4:30

Leerles un libro a los ancianos

5:40

Llevar medicinas a las zonas más pobres de Arendelle

6:00

Hablar sobre la reina de Arendelle con las personas que aun desconfían de ella

8:00

Llegar al castillo para cambiarse

9:00

Cenar con la reina

10:00 -11:00

Ayudar a los enfermos terminales, leyéndoles, platicándoles, acompañándoles

12:00

Dormir en el castillo

-este es el horario del mes, cada mes cambia conforme llegan las peticiones*sonriendo*

Elsa estaba igual de sorprendida que yo…

-eso no es de gran importancia kai, la princesa debe estar al tanto de los asuntos de guerra y política*segura*

-la princesa debe estar para apoyo social a la reina no para tratar de enamorarla*molesto*

Mis palabras se quedaron en mi boca, al verme descubierta…los días siguieron y pude notar que cada día Elsa buscaba más mi contacto…

Esa noche ambas caminábamos cerca una de la otra, nuestras pieles se rozaban y sin resistir más la acorrale contra la pared más cercana…

-Soren ¿qué haces?*nerviosa*

Sin darle tiempo roce sus labios con los míos, ella profundizo más el beso, nuestros labios danzaban de una manera rítmica y sensual…a la mañana siguiente desperté con unos brazos rodeando mi cintura…

Anna POV

-tierra a la vista*gritando*

Sentí el viento golpear mi cara, Arendelle de nuevo ante mis ojos, a pesar de los intentos de muerte que he pasado por parte del duque de weselton, Hans me salvo en esas ocasiones y a pesar de que era un prisionero se arriesgó por mí, por eso lo nombre mi escolta personal…

Cuando pise Arendelle esperaba que mi hermana me recibiera, le había mandado una carta antes de mi llegada, pero al no verla seguí caminando rumbo al castillo, cuando llegue me dijeron que estaba en una junta, así que camine hacia la sala, abriéndola abruptamente...todos los del consejo me miraron, unos con alegría y otros con molestia…

-¡Anna! Vete este asunto no te concierne*molesta*

-Elsa lo que tengo….*interrumpida*

-¡princesa Anna le pido que se vaya, lo que tenga que decir no es importante!*molesta*

La mire sorprendida y con suma tristeza iba a cerrar la puerta cuando sentí que algo rozo mi brazo, comenzando a sangrar…

-¡Anna!*corriendo*

-Hans*asustada*

Hans salto y me tumbo al suelo, frente a la mirada sorprendida de todos, Hans saco una pistola y disparo hacia la ventana, vi como una figura rápida corría por el muro, Hans se levantó y comenzó a correr, me senté en el suelo y tome mi brazo herido, cerrando la puerta de un portazo, camine hacia un nuevo cuarto, deteniendo la sangre, que a pesar que era poca, era abundante…

Llegue a un cuarto más alejado e instale mis cosas, tenía un pañuelo amarrado en mi brazo, al poco rato entro kai, tomo el brazo y lo curo como era debido…

-Anna, la mujer que estaba a lado de Elsa…*triste*

-¿la ama?*mirándolo*

-si*mirándola*

-entonces me alegro*sonriendo*

-Anna no finjas, te lastimaras*abrazándola*

-lo hare*sonriendo*

Kai me abrazo más mientras yo sonreía y mis lágrimas caían, kai me conto como la hija del hombre que pago para que me mataran, también me conto sobre los cambios radicales que Elsa sufrio gracias a ella, se estaba volviendo una monarca muy recta, tanto que soren ya fue nombrada como princesa, tiene ganado a todo Arendelle, aun no muestro mi verdadera cara, afortunadamente me dijo que gerda había enviado una carta a mi abuela, por lo tanto etaria con Hans, kai se retiró a preparar la cena, pero afortunadamente me subirían la cena a mi cuarto, me mantendría alejada de Elsa, para calmar mi corazón y para mantenerla protegida de mis asesinos, desgraciadamente no podría esconderme por siempre y le advertí tanto a kai como a gerda que no confiara en nadie, ni siquiera en los guardias…

-ahí Elsa, tan poco confías en mí, creo que es hora de que te enseñe quien soy en realidad*sonriendo*


	3. Chapter 3

Anna

Hacia mucho calor y caminaba despacio, abanicándome con mis manos, las islas del sur tenían el clima más tropical que haya visto, pero ahora estaba frente a mí el rey de este caluroso lugar, se veía cansado y algo débil, pero aun así me sonrió y me dio la mano…

-princesa Anna, me alegra verla*sonriendo*

-gracias, majestad*sonriendo*

-vaya usted es diferente a como Hans la describió*mirándome*

-que le dijo de mi*sonriendo*

-que era una niña muy infantil, pero yo veo a una gran reina, mejor que su hermana*apenado*

-de hecho yo estuve frente al reino durante 3 años y no le fue tan mal*apenada*

-eso lo se joven princesa*sonriendo*

-jejeje*riendo nerviosamente*

-ahora el asunto que la trajo a mi reino*serio*

Seguí al rey por los pasillos de su enorme castillo, bajando unas escaleras, llegando directamente a los calabozos…

-bien, princesa Anna, Hans fue exiliado de las islas del sur, el castigo depende de su reina, a nosotros no nos interesa*serio*

-¿exiliado?*sorprendida*

-así es*serio*

Abrió una celda, donde Hans tenía la barba crecida, grandes ojeras, esposado, las ropas todas negras por la suciedad y desgarrada…

-¿Hans?*sorprendida*

-hola Anna*triste*

-llévatelo rápido*molesto*

-capitán espóselo y llévelo al barco*mirándolo*

El capitán esposo a Hans y lo escoltaron hasta el calabozo del mismo, mire al rey de vuelta…

-al fin me deshago de el*molesto*

-con su permiso su majestad*seria*

-propio princesa Anna*sonriendo*

Camine hasta el barco y en lo que zarpamos baje al calabozo donde estaba custodiado por dos guardias…

-Hans*llamándolo*

-perdóname Anna, quería hacer lo correcto pero creo que me equivoque*susurrando*

-te perdono*sonriendo*

Subí nuevamente a cubierta, para ver que comenzábamos alejarnos del puerto, cuando estuvimos lo suficientemente lejos de las islas del sur…

-capitán, suelte al prisionero*nerviosa*

-pero…princesa*sorprendido*

-póngalo hacer útil y que no viaje*seria*

Hans apareció ya cambiado y durante los siguientes días estuvo haciendo la limpieza en cubierta, aprendiendo todo lo que pueda, pero un día mientras yo sentía el aire en la cara, escuche un ajetreo y todos miramos hacia arriba, en un mástil estaban Hans y un marinero peleando, el capitán se alarmo y me jalo hacia adentro, encerrándome en mi camarote, lo último que escuche fue un disparo y alguien caer al mar…

Lo que me contaron fue que hubo dos marineros que fueron pagados para matarme, uno lo mato Hans cuando el capitán le lanzo su pistola, el otro al ver que su amigo murió se rindió y confeso, me acerque a Hans, que se encontraba sin camisa y todo sudado…

-gracias*abrazándolo*

Hans me rodeo con sus brazos y me apretó contra el…

-de nada*susurrando*

-a partir d ahora serás mi escolta personal*apartándome*

-con gusto*sonriendo*

Desde ese día él se aseguraba que nada me pasara, con ayuda del capitán y de los soldados, obtuvo un gran entrenamiento militar, conocimiento en pelea y un buen estratega, de mi obtuvo una gran amistad y un compañerismo, ya que junto al entrenaba en las mismas artes que el…juntos aprendimos mucho uno del otro, juntos reíamos y bailábamos en la cubierta, juntos creamos una hermandad única…

-tierra a la vista*gritando*

Sentí el viento golpear mi cara, Arendelle de nuevo ante mis ojos, a pesar de los intentos de muerte que he pasado por parte del duque de weselton, Hans me salvo en esas ocasiones y a pesar de que era un prisionero se arriesgó por mí, por eso lo nombre mi escolta personal…

Cuando pise Arendelle esperaba que mi hermana me recibiera, le había mandado una carta antes de mi llegada, pero al no verla seguí caminando rumbo al castillo, cuando llegue me dijeron que estaba en una junta, así que camine hacia la sala, abriéndola abruptamente...todos los del consejo me miraron, unos con alegría y otros con molestia…

-¡Anna! Vete este asunto no te concierne*molesta*

-Elsa lo que tengo….*interrumpida*

-¡princesa Anna le pido que se vaya, lo que tenga que decir no es importante!*molesta*

La mire sorprendida y con suma tristeza iba a cerrar la puerta cuando sentí que algo rozo mi brazo, comenzando a sangrar…

-¡Anna!*corriendo*

-Hans*asustada*

Hans salto y me tumbo al suelo, frente a la mirada sorprendida de todos, Hans saco una pistola y disparo hacia la ventana, vi como una figura rápida corría por el muro, Hans se levantó y comenzó a correr, me senté en el suelo y tome mi brazo herido, cerrando la puerta de un portazo, camine hacia un nuevo cuarto, deteniendo la sangre, que a pesar que era poca, era abundante…

Llegue a un cuarto más alejado e instale mis cosas, tenía un pañuelo amarrado en mi brazo, al poco rato entro kai, tomo el brazo y lo curo como era debido…

-Anna, la mujer que estaba a lado de Elsa…*triste*

-¿la ama?*mirándolo*

-si*mirándola*

-entonces me alegro*sonriendo*

-Anna no finjas, te lastimaras*abrazándola*

-lo hare*sonriendo*

Kai me abrazo más mientras yo sonreía y mis lágrimas caían, kai me conto como la hija del hombre que pago para que me mataran, también me conto sobre los cambios radicales que Elsa sufrio gracias a ella, se estaba volviendo una monarca muy recta, tanto que soren ya fue nombrada como princesa, tiene ganado a todo Arendelle, aun no muestro mi verdadera cara, afortunadamente me dijo que gerda había enviado una carta a mi abuela, por lo tanto etaria con Hans, kai se retiró a preparar la cena, pero afortunadamente me subirían la cena a mi cuarto, me mantendría alejada de Elsa, para calmar mi corazón y para mantenerla protegida de mis asesinos, desgraciadamente no podría esconderme por siempre y le advertí tanto a kai como a gerda que no confiara en nadie, ni siquiera en los guardias…

-ahí Elsa, tan poco confías en mí, creo que es hora de que te enseñe quien soy en realidad*sonriendo*

Los días pasaron y yo esperaba con ansiedad lo que tenía planeado, Hans no fue llevado al calabozo gracias a que intervine, teniendo una pelea con Elsa y su novia, afortunadamente para mí, Sali de ahí con la última palabra…cuando baje a desayunar, me lleve la sorpresa de que había gente ahí, salude con una sonrisa al reconocer a mis tíos, los reyes de corono y a mi abuela, reina de Genovia, me senté a lado de Kristoff, mientas Hans permanecía detrás mío…

-sabes Anna, esto ya es demasiado, tu falta de criterio es impresionante, como te atreves a venir y no saludar como se debe*molesta*

Soren se paró y me jalo, provocando que me parara, para después darme una bofetada…

-es por ti que Elsa no gobierna bien*furiosa*

Dándome otra…

-¡BASTA!*molesta*

-lo siento, su alteza, pero esta niña…*mirándome despotamente*

-puedo soportar que Elsa sea tonta, pero le pones una mano a mi nieta y yo misma te mando a cortar la cabeza*furiosa*

-abuela, cálmate*seria*

Elsa y Soren me miraron sorprendidas…

-¿Cómo puede ser mi sobrina tan estúpida y deje que una cualquiera venga y maltrate a su hermana?*molesta*

-Anna le debe respeto a Elsa*cohibida*

-así ¿y porque?*mirándola*

-Elsa es la reina*tímida*

-¿y donde estuvo Elsa por 3 años? ¿Quién llevo las riendas del país en ese tiempo?*seria*

-kai o gerda*segura*

-Anna, gobernó Arendelle por 3 años, mientras tu "REINA" se encontraba encerrada en su habitación, Anna evito una guerra recurriendo al dialogo, Anna aumento las ganancias de Arendelle haciendo tratos importantes de comercio*sonriendo*

Soren me vio con molestia y trato de pegarme de nuevo pero con un movimiento de mi mano la empuje contra la pared contraria, alzándola sobre el suelo, mirándome sorprendida tanto como ella, como Elsa…

-sorprendidas*seria*

-¿desde cuándo?*sorprendida*

-desde que te encerraste y me dejaron sola, sabes cuantos días pase sola, sin un consejo de mis padres o una muestra de afecto tuya, sola aprendí a controlarlos, sola me oriente sobre ellos, mi educación se la debo a mi abuela y mis tíos, gracias a ellos pude gobernar Arendelle*molesta*

Me gire y la deje caer, cruzando mis brazos…

-Elsa, Anna se ira con nosotros, kai dile a gerda que le empaque sus cosas a Anna*seria*

-abuela no es…*siendo interrumpida*

-ya has hecho mucho daño Elsa, Anna se ira conmigo y punto*seria*

-Anna pertenece a Arendelle*temerosa*

-Anna no pertenece a Arendelle, Anna tiene la edad para tomar sus decisiones*seria*

-es la princesa*seria*

-título que perdió gracias a ti y ata novia, además ¿Qué vas hacer? ¿Encerrarla?*molesta*

Elsa agacho la mirada…

-es mejor que me vaya, en Arendelle ya no tengo cupo*triste*

-no, cuando lo único que has hecho es protegerlo*seria*

Esa misma noche partí rumbo a corona, de ahí partiría con mi abuela a Genovia…

6 MESES DESPUES

En Arendelle se llevaba a cabo una fiesta de disfraces, cortesía de Soren, cada hombre y mujer importante llevaba una máscara, en mi caso, yo llevaba un pantalón pegado rojo, con botas de tacón alto rojas, un corsé rojas, en mi cinturón un estuche con cuchillos y una daga escondida, con un pequeño saco rojo de manga larga y una máscara que cubría mis ojos azules, un labial rojo y un delineador negro marcando mis ojos…

Camine por el tumulto de gente, Hans llevaba un conjunto más discreto, a lo lejos pude ver a Olaf, con sven, ambos solo traían un antifaz, después me tope con Kristoff el vestía como un príncipe pero con antifaz, a lo lejos reconocí a Elsa por su vestido idéntico al de la coronación con una máscara blanca…

Miraba todo alrededor, carecía de guardias suficientes, la reina estaba totalmente desprotegida, pero un sujeto me llamo la atención parecía un bufón, vestía todo blanco y no le quitaba la mirada de encima, le hice una seña a Hans y el me hizo otras 3, en total había 20 hombres, Hans tomo a Kristoff y se lo llevo a la pista de baile donde le explico todo, mientras tanto yo segui observando el comportamiento del sujeto y me di cuenta de que se acercaba rápido a Elsa, me atravesé en el camino, siendo atravesada por su daga, mientras yo le clave mi cuchilla, el se tambaleo y fue retrocediendo hasta la pista donde se de plomo y sangro, una mujer grito y me señalo, rápidamente los guardias me rodearon…

Mire a otro que estaba en el balcón y que apuntaba con una pistola, empuje a los guardias con fuerza, provocando que unos se cayeran y otros se tambalearan, salte en el momento preciso donde se escuchó la detonación de la pistola, siendo abdomen el blanco, saque una pistola pequeña y le dispare al del balcón, un guardia me tomo del brazo bruscamente…

-maldita perra te matare*furioso*

Me quite el antifaz y se quedó helado…

-princesa Anna*sorprendido*

La sangre apenas se notaba con mi vestimenta…

-¿Qué hacen aquí? Muévanse ahí más hombres tratando de matar a la reina*gritando*

Todos los soldados se movilizaron y desenmascararon a los invitados, provocando que unos escaparan…

-¡Anna!*gritando*

Mire hacia Hans y sentí como algo caliente me atravesó el hombro, para después sentir ardor en mi espalda, una espada me corto profundamente de extremo a extremo…

-¡Anna!*gritando*

Di un giro rápido y le dispare al de la espada y con la misma espada con la que me cortaron atravesé al otro sujeto, camine tambaleante hacia Elsa…

-me alegro que estés bien*sonriendo débilmente*

Nuevamente una detonación se escuchó y extrañamente me impulse hacia delante cayendo en los brazos de Elsa, ahí perdí el sentido…

Elsa POV

Instintivamente agarre a Anna en mis brazos y vi a un hombre vestido de bufón tratando de cargar un arma rápidamente, me encontraba hincada y le quite a Anna su pistola, detonándola contra el atacante, dándole en la cabeza, avente el arma y gire a Anna, le quite el corsé de una manera desesperante, mis lágrimas no dejaban de salir, cuando finalmente lo hice note la gravedad de las heridas…

-¡MEDICO!*llorando*

Rápidamente un hombre robusto se acercó y cargo a Anna, la llevamos a mi recamara donde el rápidamente comenzó a curar las heridas, unos fuertes brazos me sostuvieron….

-¡suéltame!*llorando*

-Elsa cálmate*abrazándome más fuerte*

Comenzó a retorcerme y le di un pisotón, provocando que me soltara y corriera hacia el cuarto, lo que vi me dejo pálida, le estaban cociendo la espalda de mi hermana, mientras que otro médico le abría el hombro y sacaba la bala…

Me desmaye en ese instante, cuando desperté estaba en el antiguo cuarto de mi hermana, gire mi vista y estaban Olaf y sven dormidos en el sillón, gire a la derecha y Kristoff tenía su brazo en mi vientre, además tenía el torso descubierto, el también dormía, frente a mi estaba Hans, quien me sonrió tiernamente…

-Anna esta fuera de peligro, ahora está durmiendo*susurrando*

Mire el reloj y este marcaba las 5:30 de la mañana…

-¿Cuánto dormí?*mirándolo*

-mucho, te tuvieron que inyectar un sedante*preocupado*

-¿puedo verla?*alejado el brazo*

-claro, pero levántate con cuidado*extendiéndome la mano*

Sostuve su mano y me pare lentamente, juntos caminamos a mi cuarto, abriendo la puerta Hans me dejo sola, con la vela pude ver a una Anna con vendas en el abdomen y hombro, me acerque a ella silenciosamente y pude ver la palidez de su rostro, quitándole unos mechones de la frente, dándole un beso en ella…

-nuevamente me salvaste*susurrando*

Me acosté a su lado y quede dormida al instante, al dia siguiente sentí un hueco vacio y alarmada, me levante para confirmar que Anna no estaba, asustada corri por todo el castillo, hasta llegar con Soren…

-amor lo siento ¿Cómo esta Anna?*tomándome la mano*

-no te preocupes, no sabías, supongo que bien*sonriéndole*

Me despedí de ella con un beso en los labios y corrí nuevamente en su búsqueda, mi alma descanso cuando la vi sentada en el muelle, recargada en el pecho de Hans, acercándome lentamente a ellos…

-¿crees que ya lo sepan?*susurrando*

-a estas alturas medio mundo lo ha de saber*sonriendo*

-esa niña no tuvo el cuidado correspondiente al momento de planear la fiesta*molesto*

-no es culpa de Soren*suspirando*

-¿podrás viajar a weselton con esas heridas?*preocupado*

-no lo sé*sonriendo*

Carraspee un poco llamando la atención de ellos y tomando asiento a la derecha de Hans…

-buenos días*sonriendo*

-buenos días Elsa*mirándome de reojo*

-buenos días*bostezando*

-¿Cómo sigues?*preocupada*

-algo adolorida, pero lista para enfrentarlos*sonriendo*

Le sonreí levemente y fije mi mirada en el mar azul…

-¿a qué vas a weselton?*preocupada*

-es asunto privado Elsa*sonriendo*

-dímelo*asustada*

-Arendelle está casi al borde de una crisis, por lo tanto iré a conocer al rey*sonriendo*

-Anna ese es mi trabajo*seria*

-pero con la planeación de tu boda no tendrás tiempo*suspirando*

Eso me sorprendió mucho, Anna estaba al tanto de mí, pero yo no de ella y me asusté mucho…los días pasaron y Anna se recuperó muy bien, teniendo solo la enorme cicatriz de su espalda, con lo de la boda, ya no tuve tiempo de estar a su lado, Soren me tomo de la mano y me jalo hasta el enorme pasillo…

-hola Soren*serio*

-su majestad, ¿Qué lo trae a Arendelle?*sonriendo*

-busco a la princesa Anna*sonriendo*

-disculpe mi demora*sonriendo*

Anna bajo las escaleras con una sonrisa radiante, llevaba el pelo atado en una cola alta con pequeñas ondulaciones en las puntas, traía un vestido verde con corsé, unos hermosos pendientes en forma de rombo, una cadena con un dije con su nombre , bajo de una manera elegante y moviendo suavemente las caderas, lentamente gire mi cabeza y mire al hombre embalsamado, por primera vez me sentí realmente amenazada por él, pero es que Anna vestía de una manera tan sensual que algo dentro de mí me decía que parara con todo…

Para mi desgracia ambos se fueron a recorrer Arendelle, para empeorar ambos se agradaron, pero no era la única que mostraba celos, al parecer Soren también…la boda se aplazó porque buscaban al papa de Soren por intento de homicidio, mientras que el rey pasaba los días, pero esa mañana caminábamos por un pasillo hacia las puertas del castillo, esas puertas estaban hechas de madera y eran café oscuro, lo extraño es que nadie podía entrar en ellas, kai me había dicho que solo algunos miembros de la familia pueden entrar usando su llave, pero esa puerta lleva cerrada caso 20 años

Anna encabezaba la fila, a su lado iba el rey, se encontraban platicando alegremente, cuando nos paramos frente a la puerta y mando a llamar a los de mi gabinete, que rápidamente llegaron algo molestos…

-Anna esa puerta lleva cerrada mucho tiempo*seria*

Ella solo me regalo una sonrisa y de su cuello saco una cadena con un dije en forma de ovalo, lo introdujo en un hueco que se encontraba en la puerta y esta se abrió automáticamente, todos íbamos a entrar pero Anna nos detuvo…

-los que siempre creyeron en mi pueden pasar*mirándonos*

4 de mi gabinete entraron rápidamente…

-los demás nos vemos después*sonriendo*

Entro Anna junto al rey y me cerró la puerta en las narices cuando quise entrar, me moleste mucho porque todos entraron, Hans Kristoff, Olaf e incluso sven entraron, estuvimos hasta el anocher esperando a que esa se abriera, no dejaba de pensar que es lo que se dice ahí adentro, pero como arte de magia las puertas se abrieron en un azote, dejando ver a una Anna enfurecida…

-Anna entiéndeme*apareciendo*

-te pido que arrestes al duque y me lo entregues*molesta*

-Anna es amigo no puedo*acercándose*

-bien*molesta*

El rey le acaricio el rostro pero Anna lo aparto de un manazo, dejándolo sorprendido…

-no quiero irme a guerra*serio*

-pues lo acabas de hacer*furiosa*

-espero que no te arrepientas*burlón*

-dudo que sobrevivan a mis súper barcos*sonriendo*

-princesa Anna si usted los usa weselton dejara de existir*nervioso*

-no olvide que son 400 barcos del doble del tamaño que el castillo de Arendelle*asustado*

-serían más de 1000 cañones y una tripulación mayor*nervioso*

-lo sé, cuando era niña, mis papas me ignoraron por andar con Elsa, yo quería que ella saliera para poder estar como en familia y me prestaran atención, pero jamás lo hicieron, ellos decían Elsa necesita ser entrenada para ser una gran reina, cuando paso lo de la era de hielo, fui por ella por el único motivo que conocía, el rey y la reina le dieron lo que ahora posee y no dejare que lo desperdicie*seria*

Me quede en shock yo no sabía que había acaparado toda la atención de mis padres, dejando sola a Anna, es por eso que ella ya no le teme a la oscuridad…

-porque la oscuridad soy yo*envolviendo su cuerpo en llamas*

-prin…*interrumpido*

-asegúrese de encontrar al duque porque si lo encuentro yo, solo quedara carbón*seria*

El rey se fue molesto…

-hasta cuando piensas seguir escuchando tío*sonriendo*

Un hombre de salió de las sombras, era idéntico a Anna pero más alto y musculoso…

-calma Anna, no queremos quemar el castillo*riendo*

-lo dice el rey de los piratas*riendo*

-oh te traje un regalo*riendo*

-ya sé que es el duque*sonriendo*

-oh que mal*fingiendo tristeza*

El tio trono los dedos y salieron 4 hombres, aventando al duque al suelo

-lo lamentara todos*furioso*

-calma duque, pensaba proponerle un trato*sonriendo*

-continua*mirándola*

-nunca ha pensado dejar de ser duque para ser rey*apagando una vela con su dedo*

-¿Qué propones chiquilla?*interesado*

-es simple, lo dejaremos ir a weselton usted será nuestro infiltrado, nos dirá cada movimiento del rey, una vez que ese sucio templario muera y Arendelle tome a weseltonia como parte de su territorio, será nombrado gobernador o rey*seria*

Anna y el duque se dieron las manos en un acuerdo, pero….

-agh*adolorido*

Cuando el duque quito su mano de Anna, esta apareció una marca extraña en ella, el duque la miro sorprendido…

-si nos traiciona usted morirá*sonriendo*

* * *

lo malo es que ya no dejar reviews y no se si les gusta o no u.u


	4. Chapter 4

perdon por la tardanza DX

pero ya esta listo...

* * *

LA BENDICION O MALDICION DE LOS REYES CAIDOS…

Anna siguió a su tío dentro de los pasillos ocultos del castillo, atravesando una pared, para desgracia de Soren, no pudo atravesarla…bajaron por las enormes escaleras de caracol que descendían a las entrañas del castillo…

-contemplen el majestuoso ejercito navío*señalando*

Elsa se sorprendió la ver muchos barcos enormes, con la mitad de su cuerpo hundido en los mares…

-están hundidos*riendo*

-claro, para salir de aquí tienen que hacerlo debajo del agua*riendo*

Kristoff frunció el ceño al ver a ese hombre y más cuando Anna tomo su brazo…

-Anna dime Alex, además esto es tuyo, para esto fuiste preparada*sonriendo*

-para ser pirata*riendo*

-Anna tu hiciste de Arendelle lo que Elsa tiene ahora, sin ti, esto ya no hubiera sido nuestro, eres demasiado buena para ella…deja Arendelle antes de que Arendelle te consuma*bajando las escaleras*

Elsa miro a Anna y desde su punto de vista se veía hermosa, hasta que un estornudo se hizo presente en ella, haciendo que escupiera una pequeña llamarada…Elsa se cubrió con la manos sus labios dejado escapar una risa suave, Anna la miro y Elsa sintió como pequeñas estacas de hielo la atravesaban, ahí estaba esa mirada que le había lanzado ella misma a su hermana, una mirada de indiferencia, Elsa comenzó hacer escarcha a su alrededor al ver como Anna bajaba y cayó en cuenta, Anna nuevamente se había rendido con ella…

Elsa bajo las escaleras de manera lenta con la mirada perdida en Anna, cuando llego abajo se sintió débil y por primera vez odio a sus padres con toda el alma…

Anna POV

Podía sentir la mirada de Elsa en mi pero mi corazón ya estaba endurecido desde hace mucho, había odio e ira en mí, me pare y contemple esa enorme cueva, mientras los demás pasaban detrás de mí, sus fríos brazos rodearon mi cintura…

-¿tanto me odias?*susurrándome*

-si*seria*

No podía quebrarme, no ahora, no con ella, no frente a ella, tenia que ser dura como la roca de un volcán y evitar que el hielo penetre en mi sistema…

-yo hare que me ames de nuevo*lamiendo mi oreja*

La empuje y me gire para verla, me sorprendí al ver sus ojos dorados acompañados de una sonrisa…se acercó a mí y me beso con una pasión que jamás le había visto, acorralándome contra una pared, mientras nos besábamos con esa pasión que la caracterizaba y entonces vino a mí la cara de Soren y la cara de Elsa sonriendo juntas…

-Anna yo lo siento…*apenada*

-no te preocupes, solo fue un accidente*dolida*

-mejor regresemos*nerviosa*

-si*siguiéndola*

Hice una seña y todos regresamos de nuevo, Soren al ver salir a Elsa corrió a abrazarla, ambas se besaron y yo solo pase de largo, había tomado una decisión, por muy dolorosa que fuera aceptaría casarme con el rey de weselton para que Elsa no sufriera las consecuencias de mis actos…al día siguiente me cite con el rey, acordando que no pasaría nada bélico, a cambio de ser su esposa habría un alza económica para Arendelle, el acepto cada termino mío y firmo, anuncie una fiesta de despedida de solteras para Soren y Elsa, ambas dijeron que no era necesario, pero lo era para mí, para anunciar mi compromiso…

Rápidamente envié las invitaciones a todos los reinos aliados de Arendelle, también prepare la fiesta, el tema era congelar todo el salón y que del techo cayera nieve…a Elsa le pareció muy buena idea y lo hizo, para fin de mes, la fiesta comenzó, todos estaban maravillados, podía irme dejándoles un buen sabor de boca con Elsa…corrí el rumor que fue ella quien organizo todo…

A mitad de la velada el rey Bastián Weselton…

-por favor su atención*feliz*

Todos guardaron silencio mientras el miraba a la audiencia…

-para fines benéficos de los reinos weselton y Arendelle, hemos tomado una importante decisión*mirando a Elsa*

Elsa lo miro como tratando de descifrar lo que estaba pasando…

-la reina Elsa y yo hemos firmado un acuerdo comercial, limando así nuestras asperezas y no solo eso me ha dado la mano de su hermana en matrimonio*feliz*

Bastián me tomo de la mano y la beso frente a todos…

-por la reina Elsa y la futura reina de Arendelle Soren*alzando la copa*

Todos hicieron lo mismo, al poco rato Elsa me jalo fuera de la fiesta de la forma mas educada y nada agresiva…

-¡qué demonios paso ahí adentro!*molesta*

-sacando a Arendelle de la crisis*seria*

-Anna yo soy la reina, déjame resolver esto*molesta*

-sí, lo resolverías si tan solo te dejaras de comportar como una monarca sin corazón*molesta*

Un sonido sordo inundo el pasillo, mi cabeza dio un giro de 90 grados, mi labio tenía un sabor metálico, cuando mire a Elsa esta tenía una mirada sorprendida, molesta por ese acto me iba a retirar cuando su mano me detuvo y me jalo de nueva cuenta, llevándome a su oficina, ya adentro me beso con deseo y pasión, mis labios respondían automáticamente, mientras que mi cuerpo retrocedía, topándome con su escritorio donde me senté hábilmente, sus manos alzaron mi vestido, pero la empuje suavemente…

-no podemos*parándome*

-¿Por qué no?*mirándome*

-porque ambas nos casaremos*suspirando*

-Anna yo no me caso si no es contigo*seria*

-Elsa, tu no me amas, amas lo que hice por ti pero en si no*triste*

-crees que no te amo*susurrando*

La mire tristemente y de repente me acorrala contra la pared nuevamente…

-si no te amara no hubiera tenido deseos de hacerte mía desde que te vi por primera vez, si no te amara no me hubiera alejado de ti, no por mis poderes, si porque ya no me podía controlar y robarte esa inocencia tan joven*con lágrimas en los ojos*

Me sorprendieron sus palabras y en su mirada encontré la verdad, sus labios fueron depositados en los míos con ternura y le correspondí, el beso era lento y suave, mientras que sus manos estaban en mi cintura acariciándola lentamente, sus labios pasaron al cuello…

-¿Qué haremos?*agitada*

-ya tengo todo listo*lamiendo mi cuello*

Sus manos ya me alzaban nuevamente la falda, bajando lentamente ante mi mirada, sonriendo, lo que sentí después fue su aliento frio chocar contra mi depilada vagina, para después sentir su fría lengua lamiendo sin parar…

Salió de ahí y me miro con ternura, mientras que mi respiración se agitaba más, lentamente me comenzó a desnudar, creando en medio de su gran oficina una cama de hielo, cuidadosamente me deposito en ella…

-no deberías esperar hasta la boda*agitada*

-no quiero esperar tanto*besándome*

-Elsa, yo quiero hacer las cosas bien*agitada*

-¿te quieres casar conmigo?*sorprendida*

Asentí mientras me sonrojaba, nos besamos y me vestí…

-después de mañana, prometo pedirte matrimonio*besándome*

Al día siguiente se esparció el escandalo más grande de Arendelle, el rey Bastián fue encontrado desnudo a lado de Soren, ambos estaban apenados y me sorprendió que Elsa no dejaba esa sonrisa burlesca que tenía, se cancelaron ambos compromisos por la supuesta indignación que teníamos con ellos, cada uno volvió a donde vivía…

Elsa estaba ocupada y yo leía en mi lugar preferido en el salón de cuadros…un aliento frio choco con mi oreja, provocándome un estremecimiento….

-te ves hermosa con lentes*riendo*

Me gire y la mire…

-búrlate todo lo que quieras*seria*

Me beso rápido…

-Elsa, ¿Cómo lo hiciste?*seria*

-de hecho fue idea de Kristoff, pero yo di el permiso*acariciando mi pierna*

A los pocos días Elsa anuncio nuestra boda, dando un buen argumento y callando tontos rumores…pero quién diría que ese día algo cambio por completo…

-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh*gritando*

Corrí al cuarto de Elsa en cuanto oí el grito y me petrifique, frente a mi estaba un joven desnudo, tiene los hombros anchos, el torso marcado y brazos fuertes, cabello rubio corto y ojos de hielo…

-¿Elsa?*sorprendido*

-Anna no me veas ahí*tapándose la entrepierna*

Me sonroje al ver lo que le colgaba a Elsa entre las piernas…

Kristoff me saco rápidamente y cerrando la puerta detrás de él, quedándose adentro…

-dios es enorme*susurrando*


End file.
